


Finding The Light: Backstory Oneshots

by RainningDoom



Series: Finding The Light [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainningDoom/pseuds/RainningDoom
Summary: A collection of oneshots that are based on the past of Finding The Light. These are for fun, and to give more insight.
Relationships: Maru/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Finding The Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558507
Kudos: 1





	Finding The Light: Backstory Oneshots

It was summer vacation, meaning no school and staying a couple months at Pop-pop’s farm. It had already been a week, making sure to help out with the morning chores. I fed the chickens, and even helped feed the pigs, then helped gather the eggs from the hens. 

After the morning’s chores were done, and everything was put where it should we began the walk up the mountain path. Pop-pop had a basket in hand while I happily took my time, stopping to gather the random sweet pea, grapes, or even a spice berries. I was pleased with my gathering all while humming. Pop-pop told me we could use the grapes and spice berries to make jam.

It was when I noticed the large cabin that I squealed with joy and raced down the stairs leaving my Pop-pop behind as I ran to the door and knocking on it rapidly. A grin so big on my face that my cheeks started to ache.

“BASSY! OPEN THE DOOR!” I yelled through the thick wood, then placed my ear on it to try and see if I could hear his footsteps. But I let out a yelp as I started to fall, finding the door opening away from me. With a thump and a groan from below me I giggled. “My hero.”

“Okay Kassy, now can you get off me, your really boney!” The little ginger haired boy yelled, all the while pushing me off him and onto the floor. I felt his fingers brush my side and tried my best to brace for the danger but failed as he began his assault on me. 

“No! Stop! Bassy! UNCLE!” Bassy stood over me with a grin, pleased with his tickle assault.

“I win!” He proclaimed, hands on his hips with her chest puffed out, while I sat up, keeps puffed out when red cheeks.

“You cheated...you know I’m ticklish.” I felt him ruffle my hair then dash off calling for Robin when my Pop-Pop finally made it to the door with a fond smile. The Robin walked out followed by Maru, who then moved to hug me.

“Can we go play outside?”

“Sure thing, just stay close, okay?”

“Okay!” We yelled as we ran outside. Bassy was the oldest out of all of us, I was the youngest. But I got alone with Bassy and Maru fine. Maru was shy, but really smart. She also liked collecting rocks. Bassy was loud and loved frogs. I tended to play with Bassy more, since we both likes playing adventure.

We were playing adventurers for a while. We didn’t even notice we couldn’t see the house that well, and we were really close to the water and a big dark cave. As we got closer we all got quiet...nothing was making noise. That was until a loud noise came from the cave and we all started to run. But I lost my footing on the wooden plank bridge. I let out a scream as I feel off into the water.

Cold, it was so cold. It hurt to move my body, and the cold water made my limb sting. I didn’t know how to swim yet. Sure I saw it on movies...I wanted to copy them, but I couldn’t move my arms. But oddly enough the darkness brought comfort, and I relaxed. Closing myself I let go.

Next thing I knew was my front side was really cold. And then there were hands on my arm, tugging me. “KASSY!” Blinking the water away it burned, but I looked to see Bassy, hair wet swimming and pulling me to shallow water. “Kassy?” He asked and looked at me as I sat up. Next thing I knew I was hugging him and shaking, quiet tears following. “Kassy, you’re okay. You’re okay now. I promise.” I could feel him shivering as he hugged me.

I faintly could hear Momma Robin yelling something. But I wasn’t paying attention, I just wanted someone to hold me. I didn’t want to feel cold again, the cold didn’t feel good. So Bassy holding me, despite the both of us shaking felt nice. Slowly he helped us stand and walked us to Robin who scolded us lightly then hugged us tightly and wrapped a towel around both of us. Pop-pop had said something about letting Marlon know. But I only has one thought.

“Bassy…”

“Yeah Kassy? Your not hurt right?”

“No, I’m fine...thank you for saving me. But...can you show me to swim...please?” I asked, shifting in my spot with my head down in shame. I was five and still couldn’t swim.

“Yeah, okay. But shallower water, the farm’s pond.” Nodding his head he hugs me again as I close my eyes happy to have Sebastian as my friend. I might have died without him.

“Love you Bassy.”

“Love you too Kassy.”


End file.
